


Rosalie's Family

by Stuckylover4ever



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alice Cullen can be an arse, Blood and Violence, Does not follow the books or movies, F/M, Family, Hunted Vampires, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Vampires, coven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckylover4ever/pseuds/Stuckylover4ever
Summary: For the longest time, Rosalie Hale has been jealous of Bella Cullen. Bella had everything that Rosalie wanted, a family. Now Rosalie is finally getting the family that she wants. Will everything turns out fine, or will there be bumps in the road? Alice and Jasper decide to bring a little girl home. They wanted to give a child a good home. Esme hurt seeing everyone with their kids until she realized she had a loving family.  Bella wanted to give Nessie a sister or brother. Life is easier, but things sure are hard. Like always, they will get through it. Rosalie and Emmett deal with a blind son plus having twins.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Kudos: 6





	Rosalie's Family

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Hope you enjoy this story. Please read and review. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. If I owned it, things would be way different, so no, I do not own it.

Anyone who knew Rosalie Hale knew that she was pained for a family. Yes, Emmett was a wonderful husband, but they could not have kids, which hurt them both in the long run. The two of them belong to a Vampire coven, and while Rosalie loved her niece, she wanted a family of her own. Edward pulled her out of her thoughts. “Earth to Rosalie. What’s bothering you?” Edward asked. 

Rosalie pulled her hair back as she gave him a false smile. She then turned away, hoping for once in her life she could cry. Sadly no tears fell. It was hard to look at Edward, seeing as he had a family when she didn’t. True, the Cullens were her family, but it wasn’t the same. “Sorry, Edward, but I have to go. I am going to see if Alice wants to go shopping,” said Rosalie. 

Sweeping from the room, Rosalie left Edward standing there. He was scratching his head. She cursed under breath. ‘Now I will have to go ask Alice if she wants to go shopping,’ thought Rosalie. 

Edward did laugh after Rosalie left, though. He found it funny what she said. Emmett walked into the kitchen. He had just come back from working on his jeep. “Where is my wife going?” asked Emmett.

As always, Emmett was in a good mood. However, his wife had become moody over the last few months. The only one who knew what was wrong with Rosalie was Carlisle. The man spent night and day researching to make sure he was right through. “Shopping with Alice, I guess. At least that’s what she told me anyway, but I saw something else in her head. What’s up with Rosalie anyways? She’s a bitch lately,” said Edward with concern in his voice. 

It was the first time in months that Edward could read her mind. So, hopefully, Emmett would know what’s going on. “She’s just been moody lately. Plus, she hasn’t been herself lately. Rosalie tells me everything is fine, but I know it isn’t. While she won’t tell me what’s wrong, I have a feeling,” Emmett replied just as concern for his wife, but he wasn’t going to fret over it much like the rest of them was. 

Carlisle walked in. A book was in his hand, which he was reading. They noticed a frown on his face. If what the book was saying was true, then Rosalie would be thrilled. “What’s that, Carlisle?” asked Edward in a curious voice. 

While Carlisle was always reading up on the latest medical thing, this book looked different. The title was fascinating in itself. “Well, I am researching something. I may know what is wrong with Rosalie. But, I don’t think I am right because Vampires can’t have babies,” said Carlisle.

So that’s why Carlisle was reading: “Can Vampires Get Pregnant?”

The two men shared a look. Had Carlisle lost his mind? He was reading up on Vampires and seeing if they could get pregnant. They all knew Vampires couldn’t get pregnant. Emmett was the first to speak. “Is it possible?”  
Emmett was thrilled at the idea of having a family, but he didn’t want to get either of their hopes up. It would crush Rosalie even more if she knew that it wasn’t possible to have kids. “According to this, it could be, but I’m not sure. I am reading through it again. You will know more when I do,” said Carlisle. 

Outside the house, Alice was standing in the yard. She was looking around it to see what she could do with it. Alice was never happy with the way the house looked. A moment later, Rosalie came up behind her. “Deciding on how to make the yard better?” asked Rosalie.

Alice jumped, then turned around. “Yes, I am Rosalie. It’s not that pretty anymore,” she replied.

There was a shrug of Rosalie's shoulders as Renesmee came out with Bella. “Well, if your not to busy would you like to go shopping?” she asked her. 

Both women shared a look. “Are you ok, Rosalie?” asked Bella in a concerned voice.

She waved her off. “I am fine. I just need to get out of the house,” Rosalie said as she made her way over to the jeep.

Alice gave her a look as she popped up in front of her. “While the jeep will fit us all, I rather take a car,” said Alice.

They had a staredown before Alice won. Rosalie wasn’t happy with that. She had rather taken the jeep instead of the car. “Will you two quite?” Bella asked. “You both are worse than Renesmee put together. 

While Alice knew how Rosalie felt, Alice rather take the car for a day of shopping. Plus, she didn’t like the jeep much. Renesmee jumped up and down. She loved a day out with her aunts and shopping. Bella, on the other hand, did not. Well, she didn’t like the shopping part. Bella was only going to keep Rosalie company. “So, out with it, Rosalie,” said Alice as everyone got in the car, and she pulled out of the garage. 

Alice drove down the path to the road outside of their house. She was going to get to the bottom of this one way or another. Rosalie wouldn't be able to hide it from her for long. "What Alice?" asked Rosalie.

There was a big smirk on Alice's face. "First off, you hate shopping like Bella, but you want to go. Second, you won't talk to Emmett or any of us plus the fact that you have shut out Renesmee. Which you never do. You love her too much to do that. So spill it or else," Alice said in a cheerful voice.

‘So, they did notice,’ thought Rosalie. 

She tried to hide it, but Rosalie guessed she didn’t do a good job. Then again, Rosalie was never good at hiding her feelings. You could always tell what was on her mind. Right, now it was hard for Rosalie to say what was on her mind. They would think she was crazy. "Rosalie, we are all worried about you, even Esme. She feels that you are hiding something," said Bella.  
If Esme was worried about her then, Rosalie knew she was in trouble. Esme knew something was wrong most of the time with one of her kids. “Ok, fine, I will tell you. But you can’t laugh,” said Rosalie.

Bella nodded as did Alice. There was a smile from Renesmee. “I promise we won’t laugh,” said Alice. 

Well, that settled it. Rosalie could tell them even if she wasn’t sure she believes Alice. “I thought I might be pregnant. So, I took a test. It came back saying I wasn’t.”

Alice went straight to the facts. “You know you can’t be Rosalie. We can’t have kids, and even if we could, the test wouldn’t work on us,” said Alice.

“You don’t have to be a buzzkill,” mumbled Rosalie. 

Rosalie knew Alice would take it this way. It hurt still, though. Bella spoke up. “I know how much you want a kid, Rosalie. Sadly, you can't get pregnant,” Bella said.

Giving her a look from the front seat, Alice said, “Please don’t do this, Bella. We all know she can’t have kids, so drop it.”

Bella groaned as Alice pulled into the mall parking lot. Quickly Alice found them a parking spot. “Fine,” said Bella as she opened her door.

Next, Renesmee got out with Rosalie. “Rose, just give it up for now,” said Alice getting out of the vehicle. 

Rosalie stuck her tongue out at Alice as they went inside the mall. “You two need to grow up,” said Bella with a smile on her face. 

Renesmee took hold of Rosalie’s hand like she always did. It seemed like everyone was there with their families. A little kid ran by Rosalie, who let go of Renesmee and sunk to the ground. She started to cry. It was too much for her. Alice sank down next to Rosalie, then put her around her. "It's ok, Rosalie. Everything will be fine," said Alice.

A woman came up to them, who then started talking away at them. "Is she alright, miss? She looks a little pale. I don't mean to be rude, but she looks like she put on some weight," said the woman.

The woman was staring at Rosalie. The woman looked to be on the skinny side, whereas Rosalie looked like she put on a good ten pounds or so. “Everything’s fine, miss. She just gets sad around families. She always wanted kids, and she can’t have any. It has been hard on her,” Bella spoke.

Walking away from them, the woman replied, “There are other ways to have kids besides the natural way. If she doesn’t know that, then maybe she isn’t fit to be a mother.”

Rosalie stood up. “Let’s go home. This was a bad idea. I don’t feel like shopping now,” Rosalie said, walking towards the doors. 

They made it to the car. Once in it, Alice drove them home. Renesmee stayed close to Rosalie all the way home. Once home Rosalie got out of the vehicle. “Wait, Rose,” said Bella as Rosalie stormed into the house and upstairs. 

Renesmee followed Rosalie upstairs. “What’s up with Rosalie? She’s been acting weird,” said Esme. 

Her face showed concern for Rosalie. Especially after seeing Rosalie storm up to her room. “There were families at the mall, and she lost. Everything will be fine, Esme,” Alice said in a cheerful voice even if she didn't believe it. 

“I will go check on her,” Carlisle said. 

Esme gave him a look, which he returned. They both were anxious about Rosalie now. “Please let her know we are here for her,” Esme told Carlisle, who nodded. 

“I will,” he said as he motioned for Emmett to follow him.


End file.
